1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to refrigerators, and more particularly, to a refrigerator in which the machine room has an improved air circulation structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, refrigerators produce cool air using evaporators, and then supply the cool air into storage compartments contained in the refrigerator cabinets, thus preserving the freshness of stored foods. In accordance with the recent trend of consumer preference, the storage capacity of the refrigerators has increased greatly. Side-by-side style refrigerators, in which the refrigerator compartment and the freezer compartment are placed side-by-side have become increasingly popular. These side-by-side style refrigerators have become increasingly popular due to their food storage efficiency, both in terms of space and access to food, as well as to their ability to preserve food.